1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for a light fixture, more particularly to a controller capable of controlling operation of a light source of a light fixture based on a current flowing through the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, ceiling fans with light fixtures are adapted for installation of incandescent lamps and electronic energy saving lamps, which have different control methods. Specifically, incandescent lamps are dimmable (i.e., brightness adjustable) while most electronic energy saving lamps are not. Moreover, since incandescent lamps and electronic energy saving lamps correspond to the same type of lamp socket, one may inadvertently insert an incandescent lamp into a socket for an electronic energy saving lamp, or an electronic energy saving lamp into a socket for an incandescent lamp, which may consequently damage the control circuit and/or may shorten service life of the lamp.
In addition, according to experiments, several commercially available electronic energy saving lamps generate electromagnetic noise during operation when inserted into sockets with brightness adjustment control. Furthermore, the electromagnetic noise thus generated is transmitted via power cables, which may affect operations of other nearby electrical appliances. From the aspect of manufacturers, manufacturing different types of light fixtures to suit the different control methods of different lamp types may result in problems of overstock and increased production costs.